


Oblivion

by ammyamarant



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Considering?, Incest, Introspection, M/M, Should I tag this incest?, V is both is own character and not, yeah - Freeform, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ammyamarant/pseuds/ammyamarant
Summary: Experiencing events as V should not change anything. He was still a part of Vergil. But the events V experienced seemed to be more than anything he could have expected, and questions start to rise. Questions about who he was... and what he wanted.
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you're a long time reader (hi I love you) then you know from my Aria of Sorrow fics that I like the idea of someone being their own person even if they are a part of someone else. So let's explore the idea that while V is Vergil's human half, the fact he is actually in his own body, with his own thoughts, with his own experiences might also make him not Vergil!

Things had… not gone as planned, V thought, leaving heavily on his cane as Shadow melded back into ink, the stain of the torture at Mundus's hands returning to his skin. Though, what had he planned? Dante to weaken Urizen and then allow V, the fragile human that had hired him to locate his demonic half, to land the final blow? For Nero, the one that Vergil himself had maimed in his quest for power, to not be needed, as Dante should have been enough? For his little play to go exactly as planned, and not to have to prod a child soon out of a coma into fighting as "insurance"?

How his little play hadn't turned all suspicion to himself… it felt impossible to know why Dante, the one who had hated him for so long, the one who had tried to kill him on multiple occasions (and, V thought darkly, perhaps succeeding with Nelo Angelo), was working with him. True, V had not told him of his birth, of how he came to be. He had only told a little joke laced with truth regarding his age. But with what little information he told Dante, he was surprised the demon hunter had not pried deeper into why V was so interested in stopping Vergil.

What could he say? Despite the weariness, weakness, stains on his soul, he felt fear at the concept of dying? Despite his body desperately wishing to stop, to no longer be pressed to its limits, he didn't wish to disappear? Despite being everything Vergil despised about himself, about being the death nipping at the elder twin's heels and the knowledge of Mundus's touch still entwined inside him, he wanted to live?

It was perhaps even more impressive how trusting Nero was. A simple prodding of pride and a half truth of who had taken his arm, and the child was more than happy to throw himself into the fray. V could see the raw fury in flight as he fought, the boy taking out such breathtaking anger on the demons in his path. It almost made his heart race in fear that Nero would turn such fury on him once the truth was forced into the light.

A weight on his shoulder told him Griffon had materialized, one such cast aside stain a strange comfort now. "Hey, V." Griffon shifted his weight, forcing V to pay attention else risk falling to a side from the sudden balance change. "Pretty deep in your thoughts there, ain'tcha? Thinking about pretty boy?"

"Hm." V opened his book, thinking over Griffon's words. True, he was thinking of Nero. Of how his actions, his half truths may soon cause a fall into death. " _O the cunning wiles that creep/In thy little heart asleep_." His lips curled, the words his eyes caught almost bringing amusement. "Nero will be useful in returning to Urizen and reclaiming myself."

"That the only thing you're thinking about?"

The rising amusement drained, and V stepped forward, using the motion to push Griffon off his shoulder. "There is nothing else to think of. Nero is nothing more than-"

Griffon waited for a continuation that never came, the flapping of his wings keeping him aloft behind V before finally flying to face him. "Nothing more than what, V? You know he's someone. Hair like that at his age ain't human, and he's got Dante's eyes. You know that's Sparda blood runnin' through is veins."

He knew. Not just the telltale hair and eyes, but the memory of the demonic arm more than just holding Yamato. The fact Yamato even deigned to be wielded by Nero. The way the boy healed, far beyond what was human. He shouldn't have been able to wake from the coma and be able to fight again that fast. Even the fact he had been in a coma after the removal of Yamato spoke to something more. It shouldn't matter to V if he was kin to Vergil. Nothing mattered but keeping his dying body together until he could merge and be whole again. But somehow suspecting Sparda blood was passed down to another generation with the knowledge he used the boy's body both in taking his arm and manipulating him into finding Urizen… it brought guilt.

V hadn't known one of the emotions Vergil could feel was guilt.

It did make him wonder Nero's parentage. Was he in fact Dante's child? Vergil's, from the few times he quenched his lust between the legs of another? Perhaps another fathered by Sparda, hidden by the world?

Would that make him V's kin as well?

The thought made him pause. Of course one from the bloodline of Sparda would be his kin. He was but a piece of Vergil, everything he wished to discard. Anyone kin to Vergil was his as well.

Griffon settled back on V's shoulder once more. "The kid is someone, V."

"I know," V softly snapped back. Anger, something Vergil felt often. But anger fuelled Vergil's drive, so why was that something he had cut away to die…? "I have no other choice, unless you wish to find Dante. If he still lives."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. You need the kid." Griffon's wings shook slightly, the feathers ruffling. "Just don't get distracted, got it? We all wanna live too and you getting killed because you're too busy checking out Nero's ass won't help." With those words, he took to the sky, scouting.

"Heh." Distracted by another kin of Sparda's attractive qualities? There was no denying those sired from Sparda were found attractive to many. And that Nero was, indeed, quite build for his youth… no, this was not a thing to entertain. Even if he was wrong and Nero wasn't Sparda kin, he could not let the promise of the flesh distract him. He had a mission. Nero only factored in as a means to an end.

But the mere thought of lust, of being able to experience the wonders of the primal instincts before he merged back into Vergil… V let out another small laugh. No, there was no reason to experience things. He would cease to exist soon enough. The thought of allowing himself to experience such as lust… hadn't he already through Vergil?

… had he?

"Yo, V! Enemies up ahead!"

No, this was pointless to think about. He had other things to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Pain recognizes pain. The thought rose in V's head as he watched how Nero held himself. Tangible pain from battle injuries, and the phantom pain in a limb no longer attached. Could Nero feel the absence of Yamato, V wondered. Was the loss of the blade the reason why he was in pain? Would it be that the pain wouldn't end until he was reunited with Yamato?

V's pain wouldn't end until his dying body merged back into Urizen. That he knew. So why did he ever think of how Nero would make aborted motions to hold the missing limb, as if it ached? Such an act would not be any need to him. Nero only had to get him to Urizen so he could complete his task. He could do so, without any need to say goodbye to his companions.

It was this pain shooting through him as V started out of Nico's van. Every movement stabbing through him with a clear and pure pain. But it was a pain pushing him forward, the knowledge it would end at a specified point. It would not overtake him. He would make it through. This promise, this knowledge that he would merge again and become whole, was what pushed him forward when his body tried to weigh him down.

A rough hand grasped his arm, pulling V away from his thoughts. For a moment, all he could do was look down at Nero's flesh and bone holding his slender tattooed arm, and how comical it was that even that limb almost overshadowed V in his entirety. "You gonna be good there, V?" Nero asked, the openly earnest question almost bypassing the half truths to spear his guilt directly. "You look kind of out of it. You've eaten?"

Shame prickled through his cheeks and ears, another emotion V wasn't aware Vergil could experience. Eating had been rather difficult to remember in his lust to return to himself. However, that was not a luxury he could indulge in now! Not when he could feel the decay of his body so keenly that it was only a matter of hours. "I-"

Even that syllable sounded guilty, cut off as Nero's hand flexed on his arm. The boy clicked his tongue, shaking his head in what appeared to be disappointment. More shame prickled heat along his skin as Nero looked at him. "You gotta eat," came the gentle rebuke, far more gentle than V was expecting. Far more gentle than he deserved. "C'mon. There should be a protein bar or something around here."

"We shouldn't dawdle," V started to argue. "With every moment, Urizen grows closer to his goal."

Cold metal came to rest over his lips, silencing him with the surprising touch of the Devil Breaker on his skin. "And you're not getting anywhere if you fall over from low blood sugar," Nero told him, the strength behind the words near making V shiver. The Devil Breaker fell from V's mouth, the sudden loss even colder than the touch. "Here." Nero let his arm go long enough to grab a wrapped bar.

"Nero," V started to say, only for the boy to shake his head and press the bar into his grasp. " _Nero_. I do not need to be fussed over like this."

"Yeah? Prove me wrong."

The challenge dug under his skin and V lifted his chin slightly in response. Without breaking eye contact with Nero, he unwrapped half the bar and bit in. It crunched under his teeth, brittle enough that pieces crumbled to the ground. Once chewed and swallowed, V smirked. "Are you satisfied, Nero?"

Nero laughed, the noise reaching deep within V and vibrating in his bones. "Guess that's the best I'm getting out of you," he said. His flesh hand patted V shoulder, the touch almost scorching, painful in too many ways. "Come on, or I'll leave you behind."

Ink tumbled off V's skin, the stain of what was endured at the hands of Mundus building under his feet. "Indeed," V told him. "You should keep up."

Nero's annoyed eye roll made him chuckle as Shadow propelled him forward. The boy would catch up soon enough. Hatred for the one who stole his arm would add haste to his feet.

For the one who stole his arm… why was he thinking of Vergil in such terms? As it was Vergil stole Nero's arm, V could not be considered innocent of this crime. He was still a part of him, and his theft of the boy's arm still stained his soul.

And yet. V could remember the phantom touch of the Devil Breaker covering his mouth to silence his protests. It echoed through him, the memory of the cold steel making his heart race. He raised his hand, pressing his fingers over the remembered cold touch as if that would erase it.

"Yo, lover boy!" Griffon's amused voice rang in his ear. "Enemies up ahead. You wanna keep thinkin' about the kid or do you want to fight these assholes?"

"Is there a way to go around?" V asked, Shadow slowing under his feet.

"Doesn't look like it."

V nodded as Shadow formed next to him, a sleek panther of darkest night a memory of those at Mallet Island. "Then we shall engage."

"You know we can always wait for Nero. Let him take these assholes out."

"Hm." V rested on his cane, thinking. He could feel the pain of his body starting to fall apart, and engaging in battle would only worsen it. But what he had told Nero was still truth. They had little time before Urizen became too powerful to defeat. Waiting for Nero wasted precious moments. Comparing weight of being careful not to overexert himself to not losing time to the ever ticking clock felt near impossible… "We will engage. We have little time."

"Yeah, yeah. I gotcha, V." Griffon took to the sky again, the scent of ozone now following him as he prepared for battle. Shadow growled next to V, also prepared to engage.

He would not fail.


End file.
